The Winged Dragon of Naruto
by alienware64
Summary: During the attack of the Kyuubi, Minato choses his daughter instead of Naruto. The destiny however, had bigger plans for him as the Egiptian God seals herself inside him. With her help he will achieve his destiny becoming the new Pharaoh. Small Harem, pairings: Fem!Kyuubi, Naruto, Fem!Naruko, Fem! Winged Dragon of Ra. Rated "M" for Incest and future lemons.
1. Prologue: a different sealing

Hello to all my readers! I know I know, I had been gone for a long time but my life just gets complicated with every year that pass. This is my final year on the school and is the worst.

Okay now, I bring to you all my new crossover which contains more Naruto than Yu-Gi-Oh! but, still, it's a crossover.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!, this is fanfiction for God's sake.**

**Pairings: Fem!Kyuubi/Naruto/Fem!Naruko/Fem!Winged Dragon of Ra. Maybe Fem!Sasuke if you want.**

**Warning!: Incest and Lemon in the following chapters (not this one)**

_**Another thing, this chapter is pretty rushed since I didn't wanted to explain much in just the Prologue. Because, we all know what happened in the attack of the Kyuubi.**_

**Prologue : A different sealing**

Minato coughed, the seal was done. Even after nearly being killed by the Kyuubi, his wife and him managed to protect the village. Now the damage was done and their daughter had the Kyuubi sealed inside her body. Not all of it, instead Minato sealed the Yang chakra into her and the Yin chakra inside himself.

The little girl hadn't been condemned to a life of sacrifice and loneliness. No, her brother would be always by her side and the Yondaime knew it.

In that moment —his last seconds of life— he couldn't help but think in why he didn't picked up his son, Naruto, to be the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. But the answer was really confusing.

_"Kushina!"_, _Minato shouted arriving at the location of where his family were. _

_He got only a weak smile as an answer. The Yondaime noticed that Kushina was already dying of exhaustion and that caused his heart to ache. He knew that he hadn't had much time since he left the Kyuubi alone in the Konoha's Outskirts._

_Who knew what that biju could be doing in that moment?_

_Shaking his head out of thoughts, he ran to Kushina's side and grabbed her hand. As he was about to teleport her and Naruto something stopped him. A whisper, that was coming from inside his head or so he thought, since nobody was there apart from the family._

_'Use the girl. Leave him alone. The destiny has bigger plans for him', the deep voice said once, not repeating itself twice. _

_Minato stood there a few seconds. He really wanted to think about it but he had no time to lose, and he had to make a decision then._

_Trusting in the voice that advised him to not use Naruto, he grabbed Kushina and Yami and teleported himself with them to where the Kyuubi was. Then, it was only a matter of time for things to take course for the little girl._

In the present, Minato couldn't help but smile worriedly as his eyes began to close. He gazed over to the redhead girl who was sleeping calmly, the Eight Trigram Seal resting on her stomach.

"Take care, Yami, Naruto...", his last words echoed as a whisper in his own mind before he felt himself fading into darkness.

The dome that the Shinigami had made before wavered, and in a matter of seconds Sarutobi dashed to Yami.

He gathered the girl in his arms, crying silently at the sight before him. Minato and Kushina gave their lifes to protect Konoha and he would make sure that their sacrifice wasn't forgotten.

Looking again to the peaceful girl, he smiled as his hand cleaned the old tears that was coming out of his eyes. "Yami Uzumaki... for me, you are a hero too", he whispered receiving a sleepy smile as an answer.

As the other shinobi arrived to check the Yondaime and his wife's status he couldn't help but wonder where Naruto could be. If his memory didn't fail, he remembered that Kushina said that she was going to have twins. So, where was the little kid?

"Sandaime-sama, they are dead", one anbu whispered slowly. His voice filled with anger and sorrow.

"Any sign of the boy?", the sandaime asked not really interested in the previous information. He already knew that both ninjas were dead.

The anbu shook his head. "No, but Yondaime-sama left a note for you"

Sarutobi read the note with one hand, since he was holding Yami in his arms. Then, he smiled relieved. "Send a team to retrieve the boy. He's in the Yondaime's safe place", the anbu nodded quickly and Sarutobi could felt that the man behind the mask was happy. Since, as everybody guessed, Naruto wasn't a Jinchuuriki.

_'Fools'_, he thought as the anbu left. _'They will treat Naruto as a hero and Yami as a demon. I only hope that her brother protect her no matter what'_

As the other shinobi were gathered around the Yondaime, Sarutobi sighed and turned around to walk to the village. His eyes were fixed in the horizon, and because of that he didn't notice the giant golden dragon that was flying in the sky.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping comfortably in the bed that his mother had used recently. Ignoring that both of his parents were dead, he continued to rest over the soft bed.

But as he had his eyes closed, he felt a familiar presence. He was a baby of course, but something about the being that was looking at Naruto made him feel comfortable.

Since the boy born almost an hour ago he couldn't open his little eyes. Still, if he could open them he would be a bit scared about the fact that a golden dragon —about the size of an adult— was gazing at him. Her red eyes seemed to be glowing a bit.

"Amazing", the dragon spoke fascinated. "This is the newborn that will be the Pharaoh. Still, he's so little and cute..."

Naruto seemed to calm down with her words, he even giggled in his dream. That reaction brought a smile to her face as he tried to look closer at the boy.

But suddenly, she caught several energies coming to that place. They weren't as powerful as she was, but the dragon didn't wanted to alert the entire village that she was there. Not after all she went through to travel around space and time.

_'Here I go Atem-sama, I hope that you were right about this...'_, she thought as she sensed the energies more closer than before.

Noticing that it was time for the sealing, she gathered all her energy in her draconic body. The golden scales seemed to glow even more and her red eyes changed to yellow, the ground below her glowed too as her spirit began to vanish in the air.

Before that could happen, the dragon used her paw and gently moved the baby forward. Then, with the other one, she putted it on his back as she channeled her energy inside his body.

The bright glow died in a few seconds, and the winged dragon was nowhere to be seen. Naruto continued his sleep as if he didn't noticed the previous events.

Just after a few seconds, a group of three anbus entered the place always on guard. Looking quickly that the boy was fine, the leader of them sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was a close one", one of his subordinates said relieved too.

"Don't mention it", continued the other anbu. "If this village had lost the REAL son of the Yondaime... well, I don't want to imagine what could be of us if that demon were the only left"

The leader nodded, his dog-mask hid an smirk. "Oh, but at least Naruto-sama is alright. Who knows? maybe in the future he'll hate his sister too..."

All of them laughed softly, not trying to awake the little boy who was now in the arms of the leader. As they were busy laughing, they failed to notice the black tatoo in Naruto's back.

The image showed a black winged dragon descending from its flight. However, the next morning, when Sarutobi and the medics found the image on his back they couldn't help but frown in thoughts. The question of what happened to Naruto remained several years, and it's one of the Sandaime's most curious interrogant.

The winged dragon of Ra, as it was her full name, slept until Naruto was five years old. When he and his sister were expulsed from the orphanage.

But that, is a story for another chapter.

l

l

* * *

So... it's over ladies and gents. I know, you have a lot of questions. And, for now, I can only apologize for this short prologue but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.

As I said, this is going to be a "Small Harem" with NarutoxFem!Naruko as the main pairing (incest). The other girls, as you guessed, are going to be Fem!Kyuubi and Fem!Ra.

Okay, now stay tuned for chapter 1 that will be out in a few days. Maybe less. But not tomorrow, I have to work hehe.

I hope that you liked this and I'll be waiting for some reviews!

**A warning, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored. Ja Ne!**


	2. Ra

Hello! welcome to the second chapter of this story!.

Okay first of all, I'd like to thanks all the feedback that this fanfic recieved in a short time. You guys rock! thanks to you I'd ignored some homework to write this chapter faster!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!, this is fanfiction for God's sake.**

**Pairings: Fem!Kyuubi/Naruto/Fem!Naruko/Fem!Winged Dragon of Ra. **

**Warning!: Incest and Lemon in the following chapters (not this one)**

_**Okay now, this chapter is longer than the last. But it's still rushed, why? because I hadn't had much time to explain things in full detail and I wanted to update faster. I hope I don't disappoint anybody with this!**_

**Chapter one : Ra**

"Ha! I think we lost them!", the boy said with a grin on his face. "Man, they are really slow!"

Yami giggled, the adrenaline of the persecution already vanished. A few minutes ago, her brother and she were expulsed from the orphanage because Naruto beat a boy who called his sister a "demon". In fact, the little boy said that just because he had heard the owner of the place calling her that once. For that, and for the fact that the adults there were looking for an excuse to expulse Yami, they threw them away. Now, well, they were sitting at alley.

The fact was that they didn't wanted to expulse Naruto too. Since everybody knew the story of the Kyuubi attack five years ago, they thought that Naruto was the hero and Yami the demon. In their foolishness, they tried to talk to the older twin. Saying things like his sister was capable of killing him or that she didn't deserve to have a brother.

But for Yami's surprise and joy, the boy only shook his head and smiled brightly at her.

_'Yami-chan is not a demon. She's my sister! and I would never let her go without me! That's a promise!'_

Back then, the only thing that she cared for was her brother's words. Yami didn't cared even when the owners sighed dissappointed and looked with anger at her, as if she were controlling him. No, Naruto and her were siblings. Simple as that.

Right now, the promise was making her smile in pure happiness. These simple words had sufficed for her fear of being alone to disappear, and the concern of losing her brother to vanish too. Naruto proved, once more, that he wasn't affraid of her. And that was enough for Yami to be happy.

"If you hadn't thrown a tomato to that chunnin we wouldn't be here, tired and all...", she said crossing her arms on her chest. Naruto scratched the back of his head, the grin on his face never disappeared. Yami made a cute pout as she pretended to be angry. But then, the dirty face of the ninja brought another grin to her face. "Did you saw his face?, he almost screamed like a little girl when you caught him by surprise!"

Naruto and Yami bursted in laughter as the redhead girl cuddled in the boy's right arm. Their happiness called the attention of a few villagers, who just looked with a frown to the little girl. Like the orphanage's owners, they thought that she was controlling her own brother. Still, if they didn't attack her was because Naruto was pretty close to his sister. Thus, an attack without the required accuracy could damage the hero of Konoha and they could not afford to lose the last son of Minato Namikaze, even if neither he nor Yami knew who their parents were.

Soon the laughter died, two smiles were all that remained on their faces. But suddenly, a thought came to Yami's mind. "Nichan, where we are going to live now?. I don't want to be in this alley forever...", she said as her smile slowly disappeared.

Naruto's smile vanished too. He was just five years old, he never had to worry about that before. Now, it was like the orphanage had forced the two siblings to grow up and face the real life. That was just so cruel, and they just weren't ready for it.

"I don't know Yami-chan, but as long as we are toghether I don't care!", he exclaimed ruffling her hair. Yami smiled brightly at his words, her little body hugged him more tightly.

She sighed in happiness thinking in how lucky she was to have a brother who cared for her, who didn't fear her!. That was the only thing she wanted since she had memory: her brother's love. As long as he were by her side, she was happy. Yami couldn't care less for what the villagers said, even if she didn't knew why they hated her so much.

"Thank you, Naruto-nichan", she whispered closing her eyes. Naruto smiled as his fingers slowly toured the soft hair of her sister.

Suddenly, the boy heard a whisper. A melodic and feminine voice which send a shiver to his body. Yet, Naruto wasn't scared by that voice. Instead, the sweet tone brought an smile to his lips.

_'Naruto-sama... you must talk with the Sandaime... he'll be the solution to all your problems"_

The voice sounded pretty familiar but still he was five years old. As he thought that he had just imagine that, he shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Yami who was looking at him too. "Are you okay Nichan?, you seem pretty troubled by something...", Naruto smiled softly. His sister was really intelligent even if she was nothing more than a little girl.

"I'm fine Yami-chan", Naruto said with a grin. The girl raised an eyebrow not trusting in his words as her arms were still hugging him. "No, really. It's just... that I was thinking in what we could do now"

Luckily, those words seemed to be enough to Yami who returned to hug her brother with pure joy. "Okay Naruto-nichan, if you said so..."

Naruto smiled as he saw her pout. As the people continued their routines, he couldn't help but think in what the voice said. Someway it was right, since Sarutobi had been the only one who cared for her sister. Of course, everybody in the village would love to have Naruto in their clans but the Sandaime didn't allowed it unless they accepted Yami too.

As a five years old, he couldn't thought in a better solution for their situation.

"Yami-chan?", the boy called suddenly, smiling at the 'hum?' that he got as an answer. "I think we must pay a visit to the old man"

* * *

Sarutobi was never a man who gets angry with something. But in that moment, the point had reached its culminant end.

After learning out what happened with Yami and, well, Naruto, he exploded in anger. The pipe fell out of his mouth as he gritted his teeth.

"It's okay jiji, you don't have to do anything", the boy said trying to reason with the old man. Not everyday he or his sister could see the Sandaime in that state. "In fact, Yami-chan was tired of that place. And so was I, so please stay cool"

Hiruzen seemed to calm down a bit as he sat down in his chair again. Facing the two siblings, he put his arms on the desk. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't wanted to get angry in front of you two. Now, Yami-chan, I think it's up to you"

Naruto turned his head to look at her sister as Sarutobi gazed at her too, both waiting for her answer.

"Bah, don't kill them", Yami said waving one hand in front of her face. The other one was intertwined with his brother's. "In fact, I don't care about them. As I don't care too if they call me a demon. The only thing that worries me is where we are going to live"

Sarutobi nodded, gazing thoughtfully at the two siblings. Naruto was the taller of both —well, they had almost the same height— and he had spiky blond hair along with cerulean eyes and whisker marks on his face. His outfit consisted in a white T-shirt that had the symbol of the Uzumaki in the front and black shorts.

Yami, however, was a pretty girl who had bright red hair which fell up to her shoulders, violet eyes —just like her mother— and whisker marks on her face like Naruto. She wore a yellow T-shirt with red sleeves, a dark necklace on her neck and a blue skirt.

"Well, the fact is that I'd have to buy some place for you two. For today, you two can stay at my place", Sarutobi said, smiling softly. "That is what I can offer. So, what do you think?"

Naruto looked at his sister who seemed to be okay with the idea. She squeezed his hand affectionately and smiled at him, Naruto nodded at Yami and then again to Sarutobi. "Perfect", Hiruzen said smiling brightly. "Another thing, I think it's time for you to enter to the Academy"

That news made Naruto to jump in excitement, never letting his sister hand go. Still, how she was able to remain in her seat she didn't know. "Really? Thanks jiji! you're the best!"

The Sandaime chuckled at his energy, it reminded of himself when he was younger. "Calm down Naruto-kun, there's enough time to celebrate once we finish this conversation. Besides, I want to know what Yami thinks about this"

Once again, the room went quiet. Two pair of eyes gazed at the little girl, one with excitement and impatience and the other with a curious expression. "I...", she began looking at Naruto again. "As long as Nichan wants it I wouldn't have any problem with it"

The grin in the boy's face grew more, his eyes brighter with happiness. "Forget about what I said!, you're the best sister in the world Yami-chan!", Naruto shouted as he hugged her tightly. The look of surprise in the girl's face caused a little a little smile to appear on Sarutobi's lips. "I love you!"

In that moment, the world stopped for Yami. She was there, in the arms of her loved brother and he just had said the three words that made her heart pound fast. Yami didn't knew why, but those words changed her perception of Naruto. Until then, she always saw him like the best brother of all. Always by her side and never saying things like "demon" or "monster".

But now, she didn't know what to think about it. Maybe it was the fact that she was a five years old girl with a low level of maturity to understand things like real love. In the future, perhaps, she will realize what was that feeling from before.

Sarutobi watched as Yami slowly smiled and returned the hug, her eyes closing in happiness. Looking at that he couldn't help but chuckle, still, he didn't interrupted them. He knew that that was sibling's love and nothing more.

"Yami-chan", Naruto whispered in her ear. Once she pushed her gently only a bit to look at his blue eyes, he continued. "I promise that I'll be the best ninja in the Academy and in the nations. I'll protect you with my life if I had to, and you know this is true. I'd never go back on my words, that's my nindo!"

A few tears ran slowly on Yami's face. Naruto smiled as he cleaned the tears, she was crying of happiness and joy not because she was sad.

But there, in that moment, the Uzumaki begun to feel light headed. Suddenly, his head burned with pain and he felt something warm on his back. "Nichan?, what's wrong?"

Naruto only grunted in pain as slowly the questions and faces began to fade away. In a few seconds, he had lost consciousness.

* * *

_'Awake now, Naruto-sama...'_

Ah, there was again, that melodic voice that he enjoyed so much. Naruto couldn't help but smile as his eyes slowly begun to open.

Soon, his smile disappeared as he found himself in a different place. Obviously, as he stood up and looked around, he noticed that he wasn't in the Hokage's office. Instead, he was in some desert with nothing more than ruins.

Blinking in confusion, he walked through an empty city. The place seemed pretty ancient and, obviously, nobody lived in there for a long time. Or so it seemed. In that place it seemed that a war had killed everybody and only let ruins and sand. Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for the innocent people that died there, even if he didn't knew them.

As he continued his walk, he noticed a giant palace —or what appeared to be one— standing before a long road. The palace, as well as the others buildings, was in ruins but some of its ancient glory was still well conserved. It had six columns holding it at each side of the giant door, and along with them there were two statues of a man with wild hair.

With his eyes totally widened, he decided to walk through the entrance. Just as he entered, he regretted doing so. The interior was totally destroyed and something was telling him that that place seemed to be beautiful and peaceful and that now it was only a shadow of what it was. Those feelings caused a tear to fall down his cheek.

**"Oh, so you finally came"**, a femenine voice spoke a few meters ahead from him.

Naruto gazed over to the darkness in front of him, almost startled. Luckily, he recognized the voice as the one he had heard before. But now, it was pretty close to him. It wasn't a whisper or something that he thought a trick, no, it was real. "W-who's there?", he asked as he tried to see beyond the darkness.

**"Don't be afraid Naruto-sama, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact..."**, the voice seemed to be approaching the blond boy who was begining to enter in a panic state. **"My only purpose is to serve the Pharaoh"**

Just in that moment, the woman emerged from the darkness as she showed her real figure to Naruto Uzumaki. The boy couldn't help but blush at her, even if he was a young boy he already knew when a woman was pretty or not: this... girl, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. This girl, she... was beyond his imagination. And he had a lot of imagination.

The girl had long blond hair that grew up to her lower back with a short bang on her cheek, she also had succulent lips and a small nose. Her eyes were deep reed with long lashes adorning them and she had a golden necklace around her neck.

Fortunately for her and for him he was just a kid, so the only thing that he got was a blush on his face. He wasn't a pervert, instead he was uncomfortable looking at her naked figure. But, if he were older, he would had just lost in her perfect figure. She had perfect curves in the right places and nice breasts, not too bigger, just perfect. She appeared to be a real goddess with her looks, or so he thought Naruto. Her body glowed a yellow energy that overwhelmed his senses.

Although she was naked, Naruto noticed a long tail with golden scales swaying slowly and that totally called his attention. But soon, his gaze caused a slight blush to appear on the girl's face. Even if he was a little kid, she was worried that the next Pharaoh didn't liked her true form. **"N-Naruto-sama, its my body not of your like?"**

But Naruto didn't answer that, "please miss, could you put some clothes on?". She noticed as the boy diverted his gaze from her naked figure.

Giggling a bit blushed, she snapped her fingers and her body covered herself with a white dress. **"It's okay, you can look now"**

The Uzumaki sighed in relief and looked back at the goddess. This time, a confused expression appeared on his face. "Listen, I don't want to be rude but who are you? where I am?"

She smiled softly, her face calmed all the suspicions that Naruto had until that moment. **"I'm the Winged Dragon of Ra, one of the three Egiptian Gods"**

Naruto looked confused for a moment, but then snorted. "Yeah right, and I'm the Yondaime Hokage", he looked back at the girl who had a pout now. "Look Ra-san, I might be a kid, but that's hard to believe. Even if you're the most beautiful lady in the world"

Ra blushed even more at his words as she smiled brightly, **"do you really think that Naruto-sama?"**

"I do. And please, stop calling me like that!", he said crossing his arms on his chest. "Where we are?, I don't remember this place being near of Konoha"

The girl approached Naruto as she continued her explanation. **"We are inside your mind. This, is the ancient home of the Pharaoh, Atem-sama"**, she explained stopping in front of the little boy.

"Who is Atem? what is a Pharaoh?, if this is my mind then, why are you here?", those were so many questions for a five years old boy. But that didn't surprised her, he was a curious human.

**"Before answering your questions, I had a little present for you****..."**, she begun kneeling to look directly on his eyes. The boy curiosity grew much more, **"close your eyes"**

Naruto blinked in confusion. He was about to complain but her eyes seemed so... calm and pretty, that somepart of him wanted to do what exactly she was asking. He closed his eyes quickly as he followed his intincs, but soon he felt uneasy. "Okay, but if you try something I-!"

He couldn't finish his threat, or what he wanted to sound like one. Instead, the soft sensation that he was experiencing in his forehead was amazing. His mind seemed to calm down and even his heart pounded slowly, as if his body were enjoying the feeling of Ra's lips. Naruto didn't knew what was happening, but his body did. And as soon as he opened his eyes he found himself in the same place but it had changed.

The older and destroyed palace, was now completely illuminated as it revealed its true appearance to the little boy. He was in, what appeared to be, a throne room, with candles hanging in the walls, columns and a golden chair in the back of the place. Narrowing a bit his widened eyes, he noticed that there was a man sitting on it.

"Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Atem, your ancestor and Egypt's Pharaoh!"

l

l

* * *

Well, that's all. Sorry if it took me so long to update, school is awfully difficult this time of the year!

Again thanks to my reviewers and I hope you liked this chapter. I know it's rushed, but the next chapter Naruto and Yami will begin their training.

**As I said before, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored. Ja Ne!**


	3. The truth is revealed

Okay then welcome to the third chapter minna-san!

Once again, I want to thank you all for the feedback that this story is getting. Not only the readers who favorited or are following this simple fanfic, but also for the excellent reviews you sent me! again, you rock guys. For you all, I decided to post this chapter the faster I could. And here it is!

I know I know, I said that this chapter will be the beginning of the training of Yami and Naruto but I decided to cut it in two parts. You know, I was writing and that thought crossed my mind. For a few minutes I thought in a desicion but then, I decided to post more quickly and to write the next one in a few days.

**A warning to you all, this chapter is only explanation. I mean, Naruto speaks with Atem and Ra and they explain a lot of things to him. Please, if you didn't liked the explanation then sorry. I tried to write it the most accurate I could.**

**Another thing that I had forgotten to say! Naruto is far more intelligent than in the cannon. I promise, this decision had a purpose for the future. You'll love what will happen to Naruto almost in the end of the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!, If I did then I'd be a japanese guy and the creators of those fantastic series would be from Argentina hehe.**

**Pairings: Fem!Kyuubi/Naruto/Fem!Naruko/Fem!Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**Warning!: Incest and Lemon in the following chapters (not this one).**

_**Well, this chapter is boring. Simple as that. But I had to explain all of that in this chapter. The other ones will be more interesting, since I have a great plan for Naruto and Yami's training. So please, don't abandon this fanfic yet!**_

**Chapter two : The truth is revealed**

Naruto Uzumaki has never been more confused in his life, not even when he found about the perfect goddess living inside his body. But then, the man standing before him proved to be the cause of his confusion.

Atem —or the Pharaoh, as he called himself— had an strange outfit covering his body. He had white shoes, golden covers on his legs, a white and blue sleeveless robe with a golden belt, and a dark blue cape. A golden necklace hung around his neck, sporting a golden eye-like symbol. Atem also had two golden armbands, and two ankh earrings, golden too.

"Huh?", that was the only thing that Naruto could mumble. He was so trapped in his own confusion, that he didn't realized where he was. Nor he didn't cared much.

The only thing that he wanted, right in that moment, was an answer to another question. But before he could ask, Atem stood up from his chair and walked to the boy. "I know that you have a lot of questions, and I'll be glad to respond to them. But first, I need to know something about you..."

"W-what?", Naruto looked scared for a second. But when he saw that Atem smiled softly, the following question died in his throat.

"Relax Naruto, I don't want to hurt you. I'm your ancestor, you have to believe me. If you answer my question, then I'll answer all of yours, okay?", Atem asked, kneeling to have the boy to eye level. He wanted Naruto to understand that he wasn't going to threat his life.

A bit more calmed, the blond boy nodded. Atem chuckled and ruffled his hair for two seconds before he stood up. "Good. Now, which God brought you here?"

"What do you mean?", Naruto asked narrowing his eyes. His nervousness and fear already forgotten. "The only thing I remember was that Ra-san asked me to close my eyes. And then, well, I came here"

Atem's smile grew wider, his internal feeling of emotion was growing too. "So, the Winged Dragon of Ra found you eh?", the man said as he waited for an answer. When Naruto nodded, he chuckled shortly. "Excellent! oh, to think that the most powerful God would be the chosen for the next Pharaoh. This is great Naruto!"

"Excuse me, Atem-san?", the Pharaoh kept his smile as he gazed over to the boy again. "But what is great?"

The man sighed, there were so many things that he wanted to explain but they hadn't much time. "Naruto Uzumaki, you need to know that the fact that Ra found you first will be an advantage for you. Since she's the most powerful Egyptian God, she'll teach you how to use her power properly"

"Okay... but back before, you —and Ra— said something about being a Pharaoh", Naruto pointed partially confused by the title.

Atem nodded, obviously the boy didn't knew what was the meaning of carrying that honor. "Yes I did. A Pharaoh... is like a leader, but far more important. You see, a Pharaoh is the only ruler of a land. In this case, my reign is called Egypt"

"I see", Naruto whispered looking interested. But then, a few more questions appeared in his little mind. "So then, why did I came here? how do you know my name? and why Ra-san is living inside my body?"

"Well, first of all the gods revealed me that the name of my predecessor was Naruto Uzumaki and that you alone could fairly govern Egypt", Atem explained smiling. Naruto's eyes widened, but he said nothing as he listened the explanation continue. "You are in a memory that Ra recorded in her mind. I allowed her of course, because your future depended of this conversation. After that, I sent her and the other Egyptian Gods to search you across the dimensions. Fortunately for you, Ra was the one that found you first. I'm not saying that if Slifer of Obelisk had found you would be in danger. On the contrary, you'll be more than safe with them. Believe me, I could trust them my life if I had to"

Naruto frowned in confusion as he heard those names. "I suppose that they are the other gods, no?", Atem nodded briefly. "Then, there are only three Egyptian Gods?"

The Pharaoh smiled in amazement, "Yes, that's true. You're pretty smart for a five years old boy". He said recieving a grin for answer, "as I said before, I sent the other gods to different dimensions. I don't know if they are still there —and it's very probably that they will be still waiting for you— but when you turn 16, I'd like to ask you to find them with the help of Ra"

The Uzumaki looked at the man who seemed worried about the other gods. And because he was a kid he didn't know what the Pharaoh was feeling, but he guessed that it had to be sadness. Naruto understood how the gods may be feeling in that moment, and he couldn't help but feel sad about them. Because of him, they were lost and trapped in places that weren't their home.

He took a quick decision nodding to Atem. He was a ninja and he never let down anyone who dared to do such thing for him. "I'll do it Atem-san! I'll find and protect them! This is a promise, and I'd never go back on my words! Believe it!"

Atem chuckled with relief, "Naruto, you truly have the heart of a pure soul. You'll be the greatest Pharaoh of all times!", Naruto couldn't help but grin at his words. It felt exciting and, at the same way, it was a shocking truth. But some part of Naruto was telling him to accept that honor, that the people needed a good leader.

Oh he wasn't arrogant at all, but that voice wasn't his. Actually Ra was speaking in his ear. But the boy didn't knew that and suddenly asked his last question. "There's something that I don't understand. If the gods truly spoke of me, and you sent Ra-san and the others on my search, then which are your intentions for this?"

Atem sighed for the second time, his long-spiky multi color hair swayed slightly. "A Pharaoh duty is to rule, and for that purpose the pure intentions are not enough sometimes. Even if the ruler has a lot of guards protecting him, he needs to know how to protect himself against his enemies. That's why, Ra will teach you how to duel in a Shadow Game"

"A what?", Naruto asked tilting his head to a side in confusion.

"A Shadow Game it's a duel between two people. It's called that way because it use monsters to fight and the two combatants send themselves to another dimension. The punishment for losing a game like this is... the death", Atem explained in a grim manner.

Naruto gulped sonorously, "maybe I don't want to learn that..."

"Oh don't worry, you'll not be learning how to duel until you're ready to find the other gods", Atem said walking to his throne. When he got there, he turned around and looked at Naruto but he didn't took a seat. "Right now, you'll have to focus in control training. Basically, with Ra's help, you'll know how to turn yourself into a giant dragon"

The nervousness disappeared once again, and Naruto couldn't help but smile in excitement. If that were true, he'll be able to fly!. Oh, he always wanted to be a bird and fly high in the sky. Back then it seemed imposible, but now... "Amazing! Oh man, this is so cool!"

"It is", Atem chuckled before he sat in the throne. "Well Naruto, it's time for you to go back"

Naruto seemed disappointed with that but he didn't complained. "Atem-san, I've another question for you", he said gazing at the palace briefly before looking back to the man. "I know that a Pharaoh is like the most important ruler and I assume that, guessing by what you said, he must fight for his life pretty often in a 'Shadow Game'. So... can you show me how a real monster is?", Naruto asked but when he saw the raised eyebrow on the Pharaoh's face he quickly regretted saying that. "It's okay really! you don't have to s-"

"Of course I can, it'll be a pleasure. Don't be afraid to ask, since someday you'll be able to summon one of your guardians... like this!"

Atem remained seated in the throne but out of nowhere, a light glowed on his body and, behind the chair, a giant red dragon with two mouths appeared. Naruto watched with his eyes widened how the dragon approached its large thin figure and gazed over at him, her yellow eyes blinked regularly. But as the dragon seemed to approach to him even more, he began to felt lightheaded and dizzy like when he fell unconscious in front of the Sandaime and Yami.

As his eyes began to close and his body grew weaker every second that passed, the boy heard a few words coming from Atem. Those words he'd be sure to tresure inside his heart, Ra deserved it. He'll protect her no matter what, and the same applied with Yami and the other two gods.

_'I'll see you again Naruto Uzumaki. When the days comes, you'll return here and we'll have a duel for the title of Pharaoh. Protect Ra and your beloved ones, since she decided to sacrifice her life of being a God to find you. Go now, and remember everything we've spoken here!'_

Hearing nothing more from the Pharaoh, the boy fell unconscious again.

* * *

**"Naruto-sama..."**, the calm yet beautiful voice of Ra worked on his mind almost immediately.

With a yawn, the boy slowly opened his little eyes and gazed over to the perfect face above him. Naruto smiled, not only for the feeling of her lap —which was pretty soft— but also for what transpired a few moments before he opened his eyes. He now knew what Ra had been through only to find him and he couldn't help but feel sad for her.

Right now, the only thing that he wanted was to learn from her. But, at the same time, he wanted to thank her for what she did. "Ra-chan...", he whispered softly as he sat in her lap and looked directly in her red eyes. The girl nodded as she blushed lightly with the suffix, her fingers ran through his hair.

**"Yes Naruto-sama?"**, she said smiling with affection. But suddenly, Naruto hugged her neck tightly as a few tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. Still, he didn't cry, he'd never cry. It was some childlike promise that he made to his sister to cheer her up a few weeks ago.

Ra seemed surprised for a moment, but she returned the hug happily. "Thank you, for everything you did for me"

**"You're welcome, Naruto-sama. Can I assume that Atem-sama told you this?"**, he nodded slowly, not wanting to break the warm hug. **"Well, it's true that he sent me and the others to find you. But I, along with Slifer and Obelisk, proposed that to him. We really wanted to meet you"**

The boy couldn't help but feel important in that moment. What they thought he were, a God or something like that? no way. "But why?, why going so far for me?", he asked completely shocked as he pulled a bit from her embrace just to look her in the eye.

She giggled softly, her perfect face making a smile to appear on Naruto's lips. **"I can't tell you that Naruto-sama, you're not ready for it"**, she said making Naruto pout. Smiling, she talked again, **"I'll explain it only when we find Obelisk and Slifer, okay?"**

He seemed lost in thoughts for a moment as his hand scratched his chin, but then again he nodded. "If you say so", suddenly his face of defeat changed to one of completely shock and excitement. "I know that you heard our conversation. So... it's true that I'd be able to be a dragon? you'll train me? oh man, I can't wait for that!"

Ra nodded in amazement, Naruto was pretty intelligent for a little boy. It didn't surprised her, due to his status he was supposed to become even more powerful than any Egyptian God. **"Yes I'll teach you how to adopt my true form... in proper time"**, again the smile on Naruto's face disappeared as he crossed his arms and frowned. **"Right now, you need to learn everything about chakra. We'll practice it and I'll teach a few tricks for it, cool ones"**

"Yatta!", he exclaimed in excitement as he jumped out off Ra's lap. She giggled as she saw him whispering to himself. But suddenly, he stopped and looked at her confused. "How do you know about chakra?. I mean, if Atem-san said the truth you had come for a world where they use the Shadow Game as a resolve to a dispute. And I guess that they don't possess ninja abilities"

The dragon sighed, her tail swayed slowly behind her back. **"I had been here for a long time. You know, I didn't knew when or where you'll be going to born and, during that period, I spend my time looking at the shinobis and the different jutsus. I even learned how to change my form to a average shinobi and I took that oportunity to learn the most that I could in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and even Taijutsu"**

Naruto nodded understanding everything she said. Still, he didn't asked her how long took her to find him. It was pretty obvious that she spent a lot of time searching for him. "I see... but that doesn't explain how did you find me..."

**"No, I guess you're right Naruto-sama"**, she said motioning him to sit on her lap again. He happily agreed to that as he sat down and looked at her eyes eagerly. **"It happened during the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha. You see, I was flying in the skies that night but its amazing power caught my attention"**, Ra stopped trying to recall exactly what had happened in that night. It wasn't long before she continued with the story, **"As its power drove me there, I saw the Kyuubi attacking the Yondaime Hokage"**, Naruto nodded already knowing what happened in the Konoha's Outskirst, but he didn't interrupted her. **"I gazed over at the place, hiding miself in the darkness of the night, but when I noticed that the Yondaime teleported himself to a place inside Konoha I followed him"**

Ra couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she continued, **"I reached a safe place where his wife, Kushina Uzumaki was along with two newborns. And, in that moment, I recognized the little blond baby in there"**

Naruto looked in shock as she paused, "Are you saying... that Kushina Uzumaki was my mother?"

She nodded, her smile already lost. **"Yes. You see Naruto-sama, you and Yami are the sons of Minato Namikaze"**

That made Naruto gasp as his heart stopped right there. His hero, the Yondaime Hokage, was truly his father?. "He's my d-dad? t-this can't be..."

**"Naruto-sama?"**, the dragon asked looking worried at the shocked boy.

Snapping out of his daze, he shook his head and nodded to the girl. "I'm fine. But please, can you stop calling me 'sama'. Naruto is fine, really"

Ra only blinked in surprise but she didn't nod. **"Sorry Naruto-sama, but my duty as your guardian force me to call you that way. Besides, I like that suffix. It makes you more important to me"**

Naruto blushed deeply as he turned his sight to her lap. "Am I i-important to you?"

**"Please, look at me"**, she asked as he nodded and looked directly in her eyes. **"You're the most important person in my life. I had been with you for five years and I've always admired your pure heart. You ignored all of the village's attention just to make your sister happy, how could you not be important to me?"**

The Uzumaki smiled brightly and hugged her tightly... again. "Thank you Ra-chan"

**"Don't mention it, Naruto-sama"**, she returned her hug for a few seconds before he pulled gently and looked at her again. **"As I was saying, I found you and Yami along with your mother. Both of you sleeping calmly and peacefully. Even you two slept when the Yondaime appeared in the room and looked at his wife who was dying slowly"**, Naruto couldn't help but feel sad for his mother as the explanation continued. Ra noticed it but she continued the explanation, it was something that he needed to know. **"The fact is that the Yondaime was looking for you and Kushina. He wanted to seal the Kyuubi inside you"**

The boy's eyes widened at that and the confusion grew in his mind, "but did he-?"

**"No Naruto-sama, I stopped him for doing that to you"**, she interrupted him preparing herself to recieve the anger of Naruto. The next part of the story was cruel and she regretted doing that, but it was for a good cause. As she expected, Naruto looked at her with more confusion than before. He was asking himself if she killed the Yondaime and not the Kyuubi, **"I whispered in his mind, I told him to seal the Kyuubi inside Yami"**

If before Naruto was surprised and shocked, now he was astonished. Even if he was more intelligent than most of the kids around his age, he couldn't understand why the Egyptian God had done that. "B-but then Yami-chan has the Kyuubi?", he asked fearing for the answer. When she nodded, his face fell and the hair covered it. "That's why everybody hates her and not me...", Naruto whispered in a very low and soft voice.

Ra looked in fear as he stood up from her lap and began to walk to the exit of the palace, not caring to say anything or to look back. He was lost in his own anger and sadness, how could Ra-chan do something like that?, he thought that she cared for him but he didn't expected that she had condemned his sister to a life of loneliness and pain. If it weren't for him...

But as he exited the palace, he felt two pair of arms hugging him from behind. **"Please Naruto-sama! you've to understand! I did it for you!"**

Naruto felt his own rage growing inside his body. "Yes, but at the same time you condemned my sister to be hated by everyone in Konoha", even if he was angry he managed to keep his voice down.

**"No! that's not true!"**, the boy anger decreased a bit as he felt hot tears falling on his head. He turned around and broke the hug looking her in the eye. **"Listen, please! by giving the Kyuubi to her I assured her own security!"**

"What does that mean?", Naruto asked indifferently as he almost fell in and hugged the dragon who seemed pretty sad about that topic. Maybe she was saying the truth.

She kneeled in front of him and hugged him again, but Naruto didn't returned it. **"Yami born with a rare disease who was pretty deadly and had no cure"**, she explained between sobs. Naruto widened his eyes again as he continued to listen her. **"Listen Naruto-sama, if the Yondaime hadn't sealed the Kyuubi inside her its chakra wouldn't had cured the desease and she'd be dead right now. You have to believe me! Kyuubi's chakra is pretty powerful and I was sure that it was going to save Yami. If not, she'd have died too!"****  
**

Naruto listened the entire story, not sure if he had to believe her or not. But he was pretty intelligent, so he figured that having the Kyuubi inside his body won't do any damage to her plans and, if that story was true, Ra saved Yami from a certain death. Realizing the words, he couldn't help but cry in happiness as he hugged her back, surprising her greatly. "I believe you Ra-chan. Thank you so much for doing it!"

Ra couldn't help but clean her own tears as she smiled sadly, her own arms circled more tightly around the little boy. She was so relieved that he knew the truth and, now, it was time for the training to begin. **"Naruto-sama, I promise I'll teach you in all ways. But now, we have to begin with chakra-control"**

"But what about Yami-chan?", he asked not breaking the hug. "Can you train her too?"

She shooked her head in disappointement with herself. **"Unfortunately, I can't"**, Naruto seemed sad with that. He really wanted to see how Yami grew stronger. **"But I do know who'll train her"**

l

l

* * *

And... it's over! thanks for reading again!. **For the idea of the dimensions, I've already chosen them. One will be the world from Yu-Gi-Oh and the other... well, if you could figure it out then you'll recieve a prize! No, I don't have money for you nor do I have a cool reward. The most I can do is mention the lucky reader in this story or well we'll see about that later.**

**I have a question for you all (I seriously hope I didn't disappointed anybody), what do you think of the dimension idea?. As you can guess, Slifer and Obelisk will be in the Harem but almost at the end of the story. **

**As always, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored. Well Ja Ne!**


	4. Kyuubi

Well hello to all my readers! I know, I've been busy for a long time but finally the chapter four is here!

Like always, I want to thank you all for the feedback that this story is getting. Not only the readers who favorited or are following this simple fanfic, but also for the excellent reviews you sent me! again, you rock guys.

This chapter is the begining of the training of Yami and Naruto, although I won't be very descriptive and they begin it at the end of the chapter. Note that after this chapter there will be a Time Skip of a few years. And then, Yami will discover her true feelings for Naruto. (Yeah, lemon is close hehe)

**Anyway, I know some of you didn't liked the previous chapter and I'd like to apologize with you all. I hope this is better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!, If I did then I'd be a japanese guy and the creators of those fantastic series would be from Argentina hehe.**

**Pairings: Fem!Kyuubi/Naruto/Fem!Naruko/Fem!Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**Warning!: Incest and Lemon in the following chapters (not this one).**

_**And... another chapter boring. Please deal with this, I'm really busy with school and test. **_

**Chapter Four : Kyuubi**

Naruto awoke feeling dizzy. His eyes were slightly opened but he could see that he wasn't in the Hokage's office anymore. However, his first sight of the day was the little face of his lovely sister.

"Nichan!", the shout echoed through the room. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms hugging his neck.

It took him a few moments to recognize where he was, but then he remembered everything. It appeared that he was in some hospital's room, more precisely, he found out that the place were the Konoha's Hospital. Still, how he got there, was a mystery. But in the end he was going to find that out.

He smiled sadly as he felt hot tears falling in his shoulder, Yami was sobbing quietly as she hugged him the most tightly that she could. "Hey Yami-chan..."

The voice sent a pleasant shiver down the girl's column. She couldn't help but smile in relief as she felt the soft hand of Naruto stroking her hair. "You scared me, baka"

Naruto chuckled shortly, "Aww don't worry so much for me Yami-chan, you know I'm not going anywhere. Besides...", he said gently pulling himself for the —now calm— girl and looking directly in her big-violet eyes. "...you're not going to believe what happened during the time I was unconscious. By the way, how much time passed from then?"

She was going to answer but then the Sandaime Hokage entered the room through the door and Yami let go of him as she sat in the chair next to the bed. Just as he entered, Sarutobi gazed to the now awaked boy and smiled in relief. "Naruto-kun!, I'm glad that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy", he answered massaging the muscles of his neck. "In fact, I don't know how I get here. Do I have to suppose that you carried me here?"

Hiruzen nodded as he walked next to Yami and looked at the window. "Yes. I, along with Yami-chan, brought you here. Can you imagine how the medics reacted when they saw you unconscious?. They... they...!", Sarutobi couldn't say anymore. The simple memory was too much for his nerves.

Naruto gazed at Yami who seemed a bit sad for what the Sandaime said. Now the boy wasn't a genius —even with all of his intelligence— but he immediately realized what happened with the two of them. "They accused Yami-chan, didn't they?", Sarutobi nodded as an answer to Naruto's question. "I see... look, you don't have to worry for what they said. Those doctors are just ignorants, and they don't know that you aren't a threat for anybody"

"I know, it's just...!", she looked back to Naruto with a pleading look. But when she saw his calm smile she sighed as an attempt to calm down. "Sorry Nichan..."

The boy chuckled and patted her in the head for a seconds, smiling when he saw her pout. "It's okay, just remember what I said and everything will be fine", she nodded and Naruto looked at Sarutobi again. The old man seemed lost as he looked through the window. "Hey jiji, I know I fell unconscious before but how much time-?"

"Almost two hours", Hiruzen interrupted him not caring to look at the confused boy. "The doctors almost celebrated that you were fine. But the thing I didn't explained to them was something really particular", the old man said turning to him this time. "Two seconds after you lost conciousness, the tatoo on your back begun to glow with an intensity I never saw before. Now, I'd like to ask you if something happened during your state"

Naruto looked pretty surprised by that statement. He knew that Sarutobi would find the truth about his conversation with Atem and Ra, and for that, he decided to tell him what happened. Even if it sounded ridiculous, Naruto didn't wanted to lie.

_**'Naruto-sama, you can't tell him what happened between us. Don't you remember what we talked a few moments ago?'**_

The boy, almost startled, held back his emotions as he looked pretty serious. But, in his mind, he was talking with Ra. _'Ra-chan you scared me!'_, Naruto thought as he heard an apologize from the dragon. _'Okay, I'll do as we planned. I only hope that she can train Yami-chan'_

"Jiji", Naruto finally said looking at him with decision. Sarutobi seemed surprised for a minute, but in the end he nodded. "I had a strange dream, in where someone talked to me"

"Do you remember who it was?"

He shook his head in disagreement, "No. But it said that neither I nor Yami-chan are ready for the Academy". Naruto said, pausing for a moment to gaze at Yami who seemed shocked with that. "And it was pretty clear when it talked, so, I'd like to reject the invitation to enter"

Yami Uzumaki couldn't help but widen her eyes in surprise and shock. Naruto, her brother, rejecting the oportunity to be a ninja? why?. But all her answers were momentary silenced with a simple nod of Naruto. Looking in his eyes, she realized that he was going to tell her something important. Still, it wasn't the moment.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure?. I have always believed in dreams, but I think that you should think this better", Sarutobi tried to reasure with the little boy. But when the Uzumaki shook his head, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of dream he had.

Oh well, maybe later he'd find that out. "Okay then, if you are sure then you're free to leave now", Naruto nodded as he stood up from the bed and dressed quickly. Yami couldn't help but look at the black tatoo on her brother's back. It was so realistic that it seemed a real dragon descending from its flight.

"Well Jiji, I suppose we'll see you tonight at your mansion", Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. He was still shocked by what Naruto said. "Okay then, good bye"

Naruto took Yami's chan gently and toghether they walked to the room's door. Hiruzen smiled back at Yami who was waving her hand at him until they crossed the door and disappeared from their sight. Just as he sighed and was about to leave, he heard a nurse screaming with joy. "Naruto-kun you're awake!"

_'I just hope that the doctors don't treat her bad, Yami was pretty worried about Naruto. Now, I wonder if she... Nah, just my imagination'_, Saruboi chuckled before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

Yami blinked in confusion as her brother finished the story. Both of them were in an unoccupied training ground, Naruto with his arms crossed on his chest and resting his back against a tree. His sister, instead, was sitting in the ground. Her face showed a pout of confusion.

"So... are you saying that a 'Egypfien' God is living inside your body?", she asked making Naruto chuckle at her misspelling.

But after a second, Naruto nodded with a grin. "It's 'Egyptian God'. And yes, that's why I have the black tatoo on my back I guess. I didn't asked Ra-chan about that", he then pointed to her. "But that doesn't mean I'm abandoning you or something like that. When I become Pharaoh, you'll be my queen"

Yami returned the grin at him, happy with her brother's care. The fact was, that neither Naruto nor Yami really understood the meaning behind being the 'queen' of the Pharaoh. Ra mentally sighed, she needed to explain that to Naruto later. But now, it was time to talk with her.

"I trust you Nichan, really I do. But I've one question to ask you...", Naruto's grin faded and he looked serious again. "If this... Ra talked to you and you're completely sure about being the next Pharaof-", she stopped when her brother corrected her again. "Right. Well, my question is... why you decided to decline jiji's offer?"

Naruto shrugged at that, "Ra-chan offered me complete training. Not just what they teach in the Academy, but also much more".

"I understand", Yami answered as she thought her next question. "But if a God is going to train you, then why you said that I wasn't ready too?. I know that you can talk with Ra and she'll train you, but what about me?"

_**'It's time... Naruto-sama, let me warn you. She's really tricky and I don't know if she'll accept what we ask. You must be ready for anything'**_

The voice of Ra alerted the boy. Nodding to himself, he walked to the little girl and sat in the ground in front of her. "Yami-chan, close your eyes"

Yami tilted her head cutely to the side in confusion. "What? why?"

"Please, trust me. I'll show you something", Naruto answered completely serious.

As she noticed how serious he was, she did as the boy asked and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, he put a hand on her forehead and concentrated on Ra's voice. Soon, they were in a different place.

* * *

Yami's eyes opened as she found herself sitting next to her brother. Looking around, she noticed that they were in what appeared to be a sewer. The walls were gray, but instead of just that, there were a lot of pipes that glowed with a blue light. Under her, the deep yet clear water was flowing calmly like a river but neither she nor Naruto's clothes were wet.

Looking to her side, she noticed that Naruto had his eyes closed and she couldn't help but feel worried about him. "Nichan! wake up!", she screamed gently shaking him up.

"I'm awake Yami-chan", he growled as he held his eyes closed. "Ra-chan is telling me where... Ah!-", Naruto suddenly stood up and dragged Yami to her feet. "This way!"

Grabbing her hand, Naruto walked through the sewers as he followed a path that seemed to be the most noticeable. "Err... why are we here? what is this place?"

The boy kept walking, but he heard the question. "This is your mind Yami-chan", he explained, not really wanting to stop there to explain everything.

But as she was about to ask something more, Yami forced herself to stop as she noticed that her brother was looking rather impressed to something. "What-?"

Yami's eyes widened as she noticed what was ahead them. It was a large cage with odd black symbols that glowed with a purple energy along the bars and in the center was a piece of paper with, what appeared to be, a seal. Now, Naruto didn't knew exactly what it was but the Sandaime had already showed him a few seals on some scrolls and he could guess that it were something pretty similar to that.

"N-Nichan what is that?", Yami asked but she got no answer.

Naruto was focusing in the voice of Ra inside his mind and he begun to walk. **_'Yes that's it Naruto-sama. You need to walk to the Kyuubi's prison and talk with her'_**

He snorted at that, _'Ra-chan I'm a bit scared. Are you going to show yourself here?'_

_**'Well...'**_, she sighed before answering. _**'I don't know how she'll react to your presence. Maybe she'll use her Kitsune form, but if you're lucky, the Kyuubi will be interested in you'**_

"Interested?", he asked loudly as he and Yami stopped a few meters away from the cage.

Yami was behind him, covering her little body with fear in her eyes. Naruto was scared too, he was about to face the real Kyuubi no Yoko.

**"So... the Pharaoh has finally come, huh?. I've been waiting for you"**, despite what Naruto thought about how the voice of the biju would sound like it was pretty soft.

And soon as the figure made herself visible from inside the darkness, Naruto blushed as well as Yami. But the eyes of the boy didn't looked downside her face, even if at first he saw her naked. Yami found herself pretty confused and embarrased about that woman behind the cage, but she refused to look at her.

Even as she stood behind the cage, Naruto found the Kyuubi extremely beautiful. She wasn't as beautiful as Ra, but it was incredible how pretty she was. With her long red hair tied in a braid, her dark golden eyes and fair-skinned body she could be irresistible to any man that would see her. Kyuubi had small lips, whisker marks on her face —just like him and Yami—, two red fox ears and a red necklace.

Just like Ra, she had a perfect figure with nice breasts. Again, they weren't too big just perfect but, instead of looking exactly like Ra, she appeared to be a teenager in her seventeens. (A/N Of course that Naruto didn't noticed that, he was a kid after all. I'm just explaining this) But instead of one golden tail, she had nine fox tails that were swaying wildly behind her naked body.

"Why every girl that is sealed inside someone has to be naked?", he asked loudly, hoping that the Kyuubi would hear him.

She snorted softly, her hands toured her delicate figure with lust. **"What's wrong? do you like what you see?"**, she asked with a teasing smirk on her face.

But instead of getting embarrassed or denying it, he played along with her. "Yes, you're like a goddess"

Yami looked at her brother surprised, "Nichan! are you a-?"

"Trust me", he whispered interrupting her. Then, the girl widened her eyes in realization.

Both turned to face the Kyuubi who know had a blush on her face and was looking surprised at him. _'__Is he...?. No, of course not. He's playing with me__'_

Snorting loudly, she snapped her fingers and a red kimono covered her body. Now then, Yami sighed and looked calmly at her. Still, she was a bit confused. "Nichan, who's she?"

"Yami-chan...", he turned to look at her. He didn't knew how she was going to assume what he had to say. Of course that after a good explanation she'll understand it, or so Naruto hoped. "This girl is the Kyuubi no Yoko. She's the reason why everybody treats you like a demon"

The girl immediately loosened the grip on her brother's arm, her eyes widened with surprise. "W-what? b-but how?"

Naruto's face acquired a grim look, but the Kyuubi, instead, was smirking. And both of them gazed over to Yami who was know looking at her brother with a desperate expression. "It's a long story Yami-chan, and a sad one. Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

She nodded almost immediately, whatever it were the reason she wanted to know. "Please Nichan! I've to understand why!"

The Uzumaki boy sighed and eventually he begun with the story. He told her everything about that fateful night, the way the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the desicion of the Yondaime. Also, Naruto told her about their real parents. Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

"I-is that true...?", she asked silently, her head lowered. Naruto couldn't notice if she was sad or shocked, but her voice seemed pretty sad.

Immediately, Naruto hugged her. With his little hands, the boy grabbed her head gently and put it on his chest. Before she could say something, he began to stroke her hair softly. "Yami-chan... you can't blame Ra-chan for what she did that night. You know that she saved you from that disease"

Surprisingly she didn't cried. "I-I suppose that I'd have to thank her", Yami said returning the hug.

**"Bah, this is boring", **Kyuubi interrupted crossing her arms under her breasts. **"****I'm pretty sure you two aren't here to just hug each other, no?"**

Yami released the hug and looked pretty annoyed at the beautiful girl. "Why you-!"

"She's right Yami-chan", Naruto held his hand in front of his sister for a second to interrupt her. When she nodded, he looked at the Kyuubi. "I'm here to ask for your help"

Suddenly, Kyuubi seemed amused. **"Oh? do you need my help?",** she said but it sounded more like that she was mocking at him. **"And I thought you were here to meet the most powerful bijuu"**

Yami's eye twitched in annoyance as she saw her sigh. "Shut up you- you-!"

"Don't say that Yami-chan. You know is not correct to insult", he sighed in defeat. Talking with the Kyuubi was the most difficult thing he'd done. Not even Ra was so teasingly with him. Oh well, if she wanted persuation, she would have it. "By the way you're talking right now, I suppose you want something in exchange"

The Kyuubi looked at the boy with a smirk on her lips. Inwardly, she was thinking in how he would look in a few years with the proper training. It was almost a pity that Minato sealed her inside Yami and not inside Naruto. She could had have lots of fun with him, **"Well, you're a smart kid, aren't you?. The fact is that I know what you are going to ask me and that would require all of my effort"**

"Talk Kyuubi. What do you want from me?", Naruto asked not really patient with the matter.

When the girl seemed to be looking at him with a smirk, Yami used that opportunity to ask something to her brother. "Nichan, what are you asking to her?"

Naruto turned his head slightly to one side to look at his sister. Her big violet eyes focused directly into his', "Training for you, of course!"

* * *

**_'Well Naruto-sama, this is where our training begins'_**, Ra announced, receiving a jump of excitement from Naruto. **_'First of all, do you know what chakra is?'_**

_'Hmm...'_, the boy put a hand under his chin and began to think for a moment. He was sure that he read it in a book once but he didn't pay much attention. _'I'm not sure, can you explain me?'_

**_'It'll be a pleasure. Okay then, _****Chakra** is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy, present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. If you mould it, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system to any of the 361 chakra points in the body'

In that moment of the explanation, the realization hit the boy's mind. _'Ah! I remember the last part now!. It said that if you use some sort of method, like hand seals, the chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create something amazing!'_

**_'It's a way to say it',_ **Ra giggled inside his mind and Naruto blushed just to hear her laugh. It was calm and soft yet wonderful. **_'That's what we'll be doing first. At the begining I'll show you how to control your chakra perfectly. Then, I'll show you a form of Taijutsu that I've mastered over the years. Finally, but not less important, we'll find out which nature's affinity your body is and you'll learn lots of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu'_**

Naruto's excitement reached its limits and he began to throw his fists into the air. _'Yatta! so, what we're going to do first?'_

Ra giggled shortly and then cleared her throat. **_'Well, first. I need you to form the Ram seal. Do you know about hand seals right?'_**

The boy snorted, _'Of course I do Ra-chan! To form hand seals quickly is my speciality!'__  
_

Although he wanted to impress the dragon, he said the truth. For over a year he had practiced how to make hand seals at full speed. That way, he was sure he could made cool jutsus in no time.

Shaking his head out of thoughts, he formed the Ram seal with both hands perfectly. He stood there, awaiting more instructions. _**'Okay now, I need you to think in what your chakra is. Imagine your energy flowing through your body and try to calm down your heart. Then, imagine that you expulse it all from your body. Naruto, I want you to listen to me. When you manage to do this, you'll feel amazing. I need you to focus on my voice and stop whenever I ask you to. If you don't, then somebody could notice your chakra and it will came to investigate'**_

_'I understand'_, Naruto thought almost immediately. He was sure that any ninja or not that find him would ask him why he was there, in the only training ground that wasn't ocuppied by any team. Besides that, everybody knew that he wasn't an student at the Academy yet and that will bring a lot of questions about who show him how to do that. _'Here I go Ra-chan'_

After that, he closed his eyes and held the hand seal formed. He imagined what Ra asked him to, and found quickly a gold energy that was glowing around him. Naruto didn't opened his eyes, but he could feel a pure yet powerful energy surrounding his body. It felt like he could do anything, break rocks or trees, ran at the speed of the sound and even fly.

For a moment, he forgot about what the Kyuubi said to him inside Yami's mind.

_**'I'll train your sister, but in a few years you'll have to pay me for my services'**, Kyuubi said biting her lower lip with lust._**_  
_**

_Naruto looked at Yami who seemed pretty unsure of what to do. Remembering what Ra said, he nodded to the bijuu. 'I'll do whatever you ask'_

_When Kyuubi giggled evilly, he someway felt that he was going to regret what he said. Oh well, everything for his little sister._

**_'Though, I'll ask for one thing first'_**_, she then pointed to Naruto. **'Neither you nor that dragon can interfere with out training. Also, you can't see your little sister during our training or I'll refuse to teach her anymore'**_

_At that Naruto paled slightly, but accepted anyway. After that, both siblings were out of the mindscape._

Naruto continued his training, more and more forgetting about where he was and what he was doing. He felt so powerful that he didn't wanted to leave it. But soon, the voice of Ra brought him to the reality. _**'Naruto-sama! stop!'**_

Opening his eyes, the concentration faded almost immediately and the chakra returned to his body. Blinking, he begun to feel weak. In fact he felt like always, but it was the effect of channelizing his own chakra through his body. _'Phew. That was a close one!'_

Ra sighed in relief, she asked him to stop for a few times but he didn't. Still, in the end, she managed to force her chakra through his mind to make him react. _**'Pretty close. But now, I'm glad you finally stopped. Who knows what could have happened if someone detected your power'**_

Naruto scratched the back of his head with shame and grinned. Even if she was inside his mind, Ra noticed his expression and giggled. _'What are we going to do now?'_

**_'Well Naruto-sama. After completing that part of the training, I'll teach you how to channelize your chakra to different parts of your body'_**

And with a scream of excitement of Naruto the training began. It took him a few years, ignoring the Academy for the first year until he was six years old and he and his sister joined it. What both didn't knew what that being in the Academy didn't meant anything to Kyuubi or Ra, because these two had greater plans for both siblings.

Yes, their training was far from complete.

l

l

* * *

And that's all Ladies and Gents. Again, I apologize if this took me so long to update, but at last I could get out of the homework to write this chapter.

So what do you think about it? I know it's a bit boring and confusing, but this will get better and better.

**Again: I left a poll in my profile, so you can vote for the dimension idea. Anyway, the options are Rosario + Vampire, Highschool DxD or Highschool of the Dead. Of course, this is a Yu gi oh and Naruto crossover so he'd go to that place first or so I think.**

**As always, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored. Well Ja Ne!**


	5. Genin at last

Hello and welcome to the fifth chapter of this story! I'd like to apologize, it has been almost one month since I last updated this fic and I'm terribly sorry. I had to study for the final exams of this semester and I really didn't have any time to write. Apologizes again.

This chapter will let you a bit confused, but don't worry. I'll be explaining in flashback some parts of Naruto training with Ra in the next chapters.

I was also checking the list of Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh! crossovers and I found out that my story is the fourth more popular! thank you so much guys for your constant support!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh!, If I did then I'd be a japanese guy and the creators of those fantastic series would be from Argentina hehe.**

**Pairings: Fem!Kyuubi/Naruto/Fem!Naruko/Fem!Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**Warning!: Incest and Lemon in the following chapters (not this one).**

_**Boring chapter as always. Please, I beg you all to deal with this. I'm really furious with all the time the school is taking from me! It's making me mad! However, next chapter will be the begining of Naruto and Yami relationship and it will include two fights. The firsts ones of this fanfic!**_

**Chapter five : Genin at last**

At last, Naruto opened his eyes. He was sitting in an desert training ground, meditating for the last part of his training: Dragon transformation.

Of course, he wasn't ready yet. But Ra used her own time to train him for the last 8 years and, meanwhile, to teach him some lessons about the ancient egypt and how a Pharaoh should behave. Thanks to that, he had become almost a man in mind; also —but not least— he had the level of a high-level chunnin to low Jounin.

Unfortunately, Ra couldn't train him properly because he was a child when he started. Although his chakra control and ninjutsu were medium-level jounin, his taijutsu was high-level chunnin. His deadly styles were perfectly executed every time he trained, but his body wasn't as fast as the style Ra taught him required to be unstopable.

"Naruto-sama. Reporting"

The boy raised his head calmly and looked at the little red bird flying a few meters in front of him. "Sizume, it took you a bit longer that I'd expected", the little bird apologized silently. Sighing, he nodded at Sizume. "You may speak"

"Hai! Yami-sama is also training, and she seems to be nearly at your level", Naruto smiled. Apparently, the Kyuubi held her part of the deal after all. "However, I have seen a bit of her ninjutsu skills..."

The Uzumaki's eyebrows rose with interest. With the little hint of worry in Sizume's voice it seemed that she was more skillful in that area than him. "I see, well I guess that doesn't surprise me. During the fifth month of training she told me that she had already mastered chakra control"

Sizume chirped excitedly, his little eyes gazing at his summoner with proud. Naruto was the lord of birds and, soon, the first sennin to dominate their legendary senjutsu. Was Ra who gave him the contract of the birds, which she found in a cave during her past explorations. However, the birds were proud and beautiful creatures who resulted to be really difficult to earn his trust.

Despite all the difficulties, they found out slowly that Naruto had a pure heart and that proved his good intentions. Soon, Naruto accorded to train under their most powerful leader's orders. The only condition?, show his dragon transformation to all the birds in the forest Jyukai. The only problem was that he didn't know how to do that... well, at least not yet. "Good job Sizume. You can go back now"

"Naruto-sama, let me know if you have another task for me", Sizume said before disappearing in a whirl of smoke.

Sighing, he stood up and stretched his relaxed muscles. He had been meditating for two hours and his body felt a bit like jelly. _'Well, time to get going'_, Naruto thought as his normal condition returned in an instant. _'Ra-chan, how long do I have until my meeting with Yami-chan?'_

**_'Five minutes aproximately'_**_, _the melodic and beautiful voice of the dragon echoed inside his mind. Naruto smiled in pleasure, he really loved the sound of her voice. **_'But I'd suggest that you go now. Remember, Naruto-sama, that today the new teams will be announced'_**

Naruto faked a pout, but agreed with her almost immediately. _'I'll do as you said Ra-hime!'_, he thought quickly cutting their link and disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Inside his mind, Ra blushed slightly at the sound of him calling her a 'princess'. **"Does he really thinks that of me?"**

* * *

Outside the Academy, a crowd of new genins were surrounding a certain beauty. In fact, that girl, was the top kunoichi of that year and the most gorgeous too. With her slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes and fiery red hair tied in two long ponytails she was the crush of almost everyone in the Academy.

"She's so pretty!"

"And that red hair is so badass!"

"Yeah, but her cold attitude towards us just make me feel in love with her!"

"Please go out on a date with me!"

Those were some examples of their whispers toward the redhead, who had her arms crossed over her chest in development. Any adult who had seen her would guess that her breast was almost a b-cup and seemed to be still growing. Though, that wasn't the case with her fanboys. _'Ugh. Is this keeps going I think I'll have to kill them'_

**_'Beautiful words Yami-chan. Oh, I'm so proud of you!'_**, Kyuubi smirked inside her cell. During Yami's training, she had managed to make Yami more darker towards people. Using that as an advantage, she even made her kill a chunnin who wanted to rape her a few years ago. **_'But they don't even worth the effort. Just let them be, don't you like the attention?'_**

Yami inwardly sighed, her own eyes remained closed but her attention was still active. If some of the boys dare to touch her or even approach more than they should, she would beat the shit out of them. _'At first, maybe. It made me feel pretty. But after some days it started to be annoying. They even went more in a fan-mode when I didn't go to classes for a week of training'_, Yami explained for the first time, not really having talked with the bijuu before. _'Now, the only person I'd like to hear that I'm beautiful it's... it's...'_

She left that thought uncompleted, the mere idea was just wrong. Despite if she knew that it was wrong, she didn't feel like that. **_'Hmm? thinking about Naruto-kun again?'_**_, _Kyuubi asked with a teasing smirk. Even if Yami wasn't in front of her, the bijuu loved to tease her container. It was something that amused her to no end. Besides, she had a deal with Naruto and the time for payment was coming closer. **_'Having a crush on your brother is so wrong for many people... But, for me, it's okay'  
_**

Yami blushed slightly, but didn't deny it. They had talked many times about that, and Yami finally accepted that she loved her twin brother in ways that no sister should. It felt weird, in a way, but completely natural when she was around him. Also, the fact that they couldn't spend a lot of time together as they trained almost all day in separate areas, just helped to increase her feelings for him. Many could think that she had brother complex, but that wasn't true.

She loved Naruto Uzumaki with all her heart, simply as that.

"Eh? Hey look! She's blushing! so Kawaii!", one of the boys said, breaking her out of her daze.

Yami looked in mixed surprise and anger at her fans who seemed to be more annoying than always. Clenching her fist tightly, she smiled deviously. _'That's it. Those idiots are going to have the beat of their lifes'_

Kyuubi sighed with more excitement than resignation, **_'Try not to make a mess. It wouldn't be good for you if you kill them'_**

But soon as Yami was begining to burst a bit of her powerful chakra, something appeared in front of her. It was another genin, with a power level so high that rivalized her own. "N-Nichan!", she exclaimed upon noticing who he was.

Naruto smiled at her and then turned to his fellow academy partners. "I'm sorry, but Yami-chan is not available for any date. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to talk in private"

The Uzumaki girl looked at her brother in shock. Although she had seen him a few weeks before, she couldn't stop thinking in how much he had changed since they were five. His spiky blond hair remained the same, but it was now a bit larger and wilder. He was taller than her and he had a good complexion for a thirteen years old boy. He still had his blue eyes and the whisker marks on his face, but his clothes had changed.

In that moment, he was wearing a variant of the standard anbu uniform; which consisted in rather black pants with ninja sandals, a long sleeved black shirt with metal arm guards and gloves, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and the symbol of the Uzumaki in the front. However, his black pants had traces of dark red in a messy pattern than give him a more 'badass' look.

The group of students seemed annoyed with his sudden appearance. But his polite modals and his gentle nature also had a tone that didn't make place for discussion. Soon, grumbling and whispering something about 'stupid Uzumaki', they left them alone. _'Phew, that was close. Another second more and they would be lying in the ground unconcious'_, Naruto thought sighing silently.

But before he could say something, Yami threw herself to his arms. If he weren't as strong as her, he would have fallen to the ground. Despite that, he managed to stand on his feet and to return the hug with a calm smile. "Hey Yami-chan, it's nice to see you again", the boy whispered silently inhaling her intoxicating smell of berries. "Some time have passed, eh?"

Yami just enjoyed Naruto's warm feeling for the moment, her own wandering about a happy future with her brother. "Nichan, you're more taller than I remember"

The Uzumaki sighed, it had happened a long time since they had hugged each other. For that reason, Yami never really noticed that her height only allowed her to reach his chin altitude. He remembered what Kyuubi said a few years ago, that he wouldn't be able to see his sister during their training. Of course, she also said that he couldn't watch their training or she would stop teaching her.

Obviously, he had seen Yami after her formation but he eventually found out a way to watch her during her training. Thanks to the birds contract, he sent a bird everyday to inform him of everything. It wasn't cheating, and even if Kyuubi had figured out that she didn't stop her training. After all, he was using his own intelligence. "Maybe. I guess it's because Ra-chan finally warned me about the dangers of eating just ramen. Thanks to her, now I'm perfectly healthy!"

She flinched slightly at the name of the dragon. Of course that Ra was just his teacher, but she couldn't help but feel a bit... jealous. And that was because the dragon had spend most of the time training him; in another way, the Egyptian God had been more closer to Naruto than Yami. But she didn't wanted to show her jealousy and, instead, opted for change the topic. "I've missed you Naruto Nichan, I really did. I... I thought you would begin to hate me like the villagers do"

Naruto pulled her gently, grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Why are you saying those things Yami-chan? You know I love you!", he assured worrying for a moment.

Although he said that with no other feeling involved —like romantic love— Yami couldn't help but smile in pure joy at his words. For her, there were no more beautiful words than those three. Of course, she already knew that Naruto loved her and would never hate her. But what she said before was part of her plan just to make him say that. Yami hadn't any bad intentions, she just wanted to confess him her love. But that, was more hard than she thought. "N-Nichan..."

She stared at her brother dreamily, her own cheeks dyed with a dark pink. Also, her heart pounded quickly in her chest and a warmth feeling invaded her stomach. Indeed, it was true love.

Naruto smiled warmly and patted her in the head, then, he turned his head to a side and noticed that nobody were there. Sighing, he decided that was the right time to ask her. "So, how was your training Yami-chan? I hope Kyuubi wouldn't be so harsh"

Yami snapped from her daze and looked to her brother's blue eyes, a little smile appearing in the corner of her lips. "At first, she seemed so... evil. But after a few months I recognized her true being, the only one who had been training me", Yami said taking a break as the memories of the begining of her training materialized in her mind. "I can't say much, only that the things Kyuubi taught me are amazing"

"Seriously?, I'd like to see what you can do now", Naruto said smiling with a hint of amusement and excitement on it. If only she knew that the training that Naruto had was almost as hard or even harder than Yami's. "But remember, we're not staying forever in this place. I've to go to Atem's dimension like I told you"

Yami nodded in agreement, it wasn't like she would yearn the shinobi's world in where everybody hated her. Well, almost everybody, in fact neither his brother nor the Sandaime or Ichiraku's family hated her at all. "You're my brother, you know what I want to do. The faster we leave this pathetic place the better will be, ne?"

Thanks to the cute way his sister said that and the short wink that she gave him, Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly. Wait, why was he blushing? nervousness maybe, _'Maybe it's because I'm tired from training. Yeah, that's the reason'_. Although his own thoughts were just a mere excuse, he just shook his head and let that pass.

"Agreed. Although I like this place, I'm tired of people looking at me like a hero", Yami nodded in agreement, in fact, she hated the villagers for doing the opposite to her. "They're so hypocrite, just smiling at me and bowing because I'm the son of the Yondaime"

Yami smirked as she heard that. It was almost the same that she thought about the village, and she couldn't help but smile in joy. "We better get going. It's almost time for Iruka's boring lecture"

Naruto nodded and motioned for her to walk along with him. "It's weird, you know. I'm having the feeling that you want to listen his lecture today. Could it be...?"

"Nah, I just want to know with which idiot will I be placed with. I hope that bitch of Sasuki doesn't get on your team!", she shouted with anger in her eyes. Although they were walking calmly, Naruto felt a shiver went down his spine as he heard about the second most famous crush of the Academy. "If she ever dares to touch you...!", Yami took a pause as she looked to her brother who just shrugged in defeat. "I'll kill her! painfully and slowly!"

As he saw her smirk, he couldn't help but think in how much she had changed. Surely, being trained by the Kyuubi itself wasn't his best idea. But he had no choice, Yami needed to be more stronger and the only one who could do it was the Bijuu. The consequences that came with that, were Yami's own behavior turning more darker to others. Well she was the same with Naruto, Ichiraku's owner, Ayame and the Sandaime.

Recognizing what she had just said, he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Don't worry Yami-chan, she is just kind with me because I'm the Rookie of the year after all. Remember that she is always challenging me to a fight"

Despite his poor effort to try and reasure with her, she ignored completely what he said before. An evil aura sorrounded her as they walked into the Academy compound. _'Oh well'_, he thought, _'I hope Yami and I would be in the same Team. Anyways, if Sasuki is paired with us...'_

Ra nodded inside his mind,_** 'Indeed Naruto-sama. I wouldn't like to see what could happens if Sasuki talks to you right now'**_

* * *

"Now, the Teams will be announced", Iruka said, glancing briefly to the three best genin of the year.

Something wondered him though, and the fact wasn't that Sasuki got one of the highest marks. On the contrary, what had him surprised was that 'the demon' who everybody hated was the top kunoichi of the year. She even broke several records!

And she wasn't the only one who surprised him, Naruto Uzumaki 'the only hero' was the top genin as well. Now, it didn't surprised him that but the fact that he showed more skills than a normal genin. Of course, it wasn't something as high as a mid-level chunin but it was remarkable. But the fact that shocked him more was that Naruto could had passed the exam many years ago, then why he would choose not to?

Obviously, Naruto and Yami decided to pass the exam with high marks. But they never showed their true abilities, and they decided to do that only against a Jounin. Also, if neither he or his sister chosen to take that exam before was because they wanted to be more than ready for the ninja world.

Iruka announced a few teams, before reaching the main ones. "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki...", the boy raised his head with interest. He was sitting next to the window with Yami in the middle of the desk. At the other point was sitting Hinata Hyuuga, who looked shyly at the Uzumaki. "...Yami Uzumaki...", the Jinchuuriki almost jumped in happiness but instead, she contented herself with a grin directed towards her brother. "...and Sasuki Uchiha. Jounin: Hatake Kakashi"

Almost immediately, the entire room bursted in whispers. Most of them, were from the jealousy of the males who glared at Naruto with hate. That stupid polite guy was placed with Sasuki! or something like that they said. In case of the females, the few ones who were fan-girls of the Uzumaki, gazed furiosly at the now smirking Uchiha.

Naruto looked nervously at Yami who had an evil smirk and a dark aura surrounding her body. Trying to reasure her, he gazed briefly at Sasuki who smiled victoriously and winked at him. _'Damn, she's so screwed'_, he thought feeling pity for the Uchiha girl.

Silencing the entire class with a few words, he continued. "Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame", he paused seeing the reactions of each genin. "Jounin: Kurenai Yuhi"

Nobody said anything, Iruka heard only a chuckle from Kiba and that was all. Hinata was, someway, sad that she wasn't in the same team than Naruto.

"Team 9, Sakura Haruno, Ryota Takahashi, Kaito Shimizu. Jounin: Genma Shiranui"

As he said that, the girl with bright pink hair huffed and looked briefly at her new teammates. Ryota was an average genin, with medium-level genin taijutsu and ninjutsu. His most striking features were his black messy hair and green eyes. On the other hand Kaito had one of the best marks of that year, only surpassed by Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame. He had weird blue hair and dark eyes, along with a scar on his forehead.

Sakura sighed in resignation, her team wasn't so bad. But she wanted to be in the same Team than Sasuki-chan!.

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Jounin: Asuma Sarutobi"

The three genins looked at each other, the only girl in the group grabbing her head in desperation. Choji continued eating his snacks and Shikamaru yawned, not really caring in which Team he was placed.

"Well class, those are all the teams for this year. In a moment, the Jounins will come in search of every team", Iruka explained rubbing his chin momentarily. "Any questions?"

Immediately, one girl from the back of the class raised her hand. "Hai! why Team 7 has two girls?"

Iruka frowned at that question, "it's classified information. The only thing you need to know is that Hokage-sama in person asked for a Team like this"

Everybody widened their eyes at that, even Naruto and his new teammates. _'Hm? Jiji ordering this?'_, he wondered, _'Maybe he knows our secret?'_

Ra crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. **_'That's mean Naruto-sama. You know I'd have known if he or any other ninja spied us during our training!_**

The next Pharaoh shrugged in his seat and, after a short apologize, he cut their link. "Yami-chan, we've to talk with that old man as soon as possible"

Yami nodded in agreement, "I think so too"

* * *

At last, the door of the room opened. Team 7 was the only one left, and they had been waiting for their sensei for almost three hours.

During their waiting period, Yami sat next to Naruto and hugged him tightly with the only purpose of preventing Sasuki from approaching him. She only smirked at the redhead and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting in a corner. Due to their closeness, Naruto couldn't stop the blush from invading his cheeks completely. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't like the feeling he was having in that moment.

Kakashi Hatake opened the door slowly, his own head perking from outside. Looking briefly at his new students, he smiled under his mask. "My first impression of this team... well, I'd rather not say it. Meet me in the rooftop in five", he said disappearing in a whirl of smoke.

Naruto blinked in confusion and looked to Yami for a moment, realizing that she was more annoyed than Sasuki. "Okay, should we leave Yami-chan?"

Yami seemed surprised with his statement but nodded quickly and both stood up, "Right Nichan"

"We'll see you in five minutes I guess, Sasuki-san", Naruto informed as he and his sister made the ram seal.

Sasuki opened her mouth to discuss, but they disappeared in whirls of water and leaves. Yami first and then Naruto. "A sunshin, eh? I've to learn that trick if I want to defeat Naruto with my bare hands"

* * *

"My name's Kakashi Hatake. For my likes... I like many things. Hobbies and wishes for the future? I've many", Kakashi said rubbing his chin with laziness. Although, he didn't explain more about him. "Now's your turn, 'Hero'"

Naruto flinched at the nickname, damn if he hated when someone called him that. He wasn't a hero! Yami was!. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, Yami-chan, Ramen, meditation and birds. I dislike when I can't do something or when my stamina fails me. My hobbie is to learn something new, and my wish for the future is...", he stopped seeing that Kakashi was a bit interested as well as Sasuki. Smiling, he thought in some way of payback for what Kakashi said before. "Classified. But I'm willing to change it to kick your ass, Scarecrow"

Yami and Sasuki bursted in laughter as they heard the new nickname of their sensei. It suited him, in a way, even if his own name was that. Kakashi had an hilarious figure of a scarecrow. "Nice joke. And for that, you'll have your chance to beat me tomorrow", Kakashi announced don't really caring of what Naruto said. "You're next, berry-head"

The Uzumaki girl flushed at that and growled at the man, her own hands already doing hand-seals as she stood up. Kakashi did the same, but the blond boy put a hand on Yami's shoulder and shook his head. Gritting her teeth, she sat again and crossed her arms over her chest. "The name's Yami Uzumaki. I like my brother, training, kitsunes and Udon. My dislikes are so much that I can't count them with my fingers; however, the most I dislike are the villagers and you Scarecrow", Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. A lot for him to handle, it seemed. "I don't have any hobbie, but my dream for the future is to be a queen"

Yami then looked at Naruto with a grin which caused him to blush slightly, she still remembered what he said eight years ago!. Unfortunately, that statement made him more nervous. The fact was that Ra already explained what a Queen was and now he knew that Yami couldn't be that. To be a Queen, she needed to marry her own brother.

Sasuki just snorted at that, how a kunoichi could be a queen?. It was, really, a pathetic dream for her. "Sasuki Uchiha. My dream for the future are to become the head of the Uchiha clan and marry someone really strong", she then glanced for an instant to Naruto who seemed in a daze. Only Yami and Kakashi noticed that, the girl gritting her teeth silently. "I dislike weak shinobi, fan-boys and to be surpassed. My hobbie is to fight with other ninjas and my likes are few"

Kakashi finally broke out of his surprise, he was shocked by what Yami said before. It didn't sound like a girlish dream, and in those words there were much more seriousness than he thought possible. "Good. Everyone of you is special and have particular abilities. We'll doing a survival exam tomorrow at five a.m in the morning"

Nobody complained, it was around the time that they woke up to train every morning. Kakashi smiled under his mask, oh that team seemed to be the best thing that happened to him in a long time. "And... don't eat or maybe you'll puke your breakfast", he concluded with a soft chuckle, disappearing in a sunshin.

An interesting team indeed.

l

l

* * *

Well, that's all folks. Sorry about the long update, I'm really busy with school's exams and final test for the semester. And I know this chapter was rushed, bored and left a lot of doubts but I'll be explaining a bit in the next chapter.

**Again: I left a poll in my profile, so you can vote for the dimension idea. Anyway, the options are Rosario + Vampire, Highschool DxD or Highschool of the Dead. Of course, this is a Yu gi oh and Naruto crossover so he'd go to that place first or so I think.**

**As always, try to write good reviews. Flamers will be dutifully ignored. Well Ja Ne!**


End file.
